


Falling and Flying

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has tattoos, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Some angst, destiel hs au, john and mary are dentists, mostly schoomp, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had never really known Castiel Novak. Of course he had heard the stories. Throughout the halls of Lawrence High, everybody knew about the resident loner emo boy. Dean maybe remembers once having an English class with him, but nothing in particular stood out to him. Castiel was quiet, kept to himself as always and Dean doesn’t even think the kid spoke once that entire semester.<br/>But it’s junior year now. Now Castiel is in nearly every one of Dean’s classes and Dean is starting to notice all kinds of things about him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Flying

**Author's Note:**

> While this is not my first Destiel fanfic, it is the first I'm posting to the AO3 so please leave feedback :3

            Dean Winchester had never really known Castiel Novak. Of course he had heard the stories. Throughout the halls of Lawrence High, everybody knew about the resident loner emo boy. Dean maybe remembers once having an English class with him, but nothing in particular stood out to him. Castiel was quiet, kept to himself as always and Dean doesn’t even think the kid spoke once that entire semester.

            But it’s junior year now. Now Castiel is in nearly every one of Dean’s classes and Dean is starting to notice all kinds of things about him…

 

            The first time Dean Winchester really begins to notice Castiel is during one fateful passing period after AP Calc (yes Dean was in AP Calc). He had just finished putting his books back in his locker when Alistair and his usual cronies came galumphing past.

            ‘You’ll drown in all those books Winchester.” The jock croons. He shoves Dean to the side and Dean smacks against the lockers with a sickening thud, his glasses skitter across the linoleum floor. “Later loser.” Alistair straightens his letterman jacket as he goes, and kicks Dean’s glasses further away. Dean feels around wildly, afraid that someone might step on them.

            “Don’t worry, I got it.” A gravely voice says. Dean feels a cool hand on top of his, pressing his glasses into his palm.

            “Thanks.” He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and finds himself looking straight into the startling cobalt eyes of Castiel Novak. Startling, and maybe, kinda dreamy?

            “Are you okay?” Castiel asks, his face full of concern. “You took quite a fall against those lockers.”

            “I’m fine, Alistair’s just a dick.” Dean says forcefully. He tries to stand up but a stabbing pain lances up his side.

            “Easy, easy.” Castiel says, grabbing Dean before he topples over. “You’re still hurt, Alistair or no.” Dean puts his arm around Castiel’s shoulders and leans heavily onto the other boy for support. “I’ll walk you to your next class, yeah?” Dean nods noncommittally, still reeling from the pain. “We’re both in Mr. Singer’s history, right?” Dean tries to remember, but his spinning head refuse to cooperate. “Whatever, we’re going.” And so with a winded Dean in tow, Castiel Novak takes a right to follow another locker-lined hallway to history.

 

            Castiel carefully lowers Dean into a desk, earning a few strange looks from other kids, but a sigh of contentment from Dean.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean says quietly as Castiel takes the seat next to his.

“Cas?” Dean blushes slightly.

“I wasn’t entirely sure how to pronounce your full name, so I went with Cas.”

“I like it.” Castiel says, smiling. Dean feels like he should say more, but Mr. Singer quickly silences them and begins today’s lecture. Throughout the lesson, Dean takes copious notes (as usual), but occasionally turns to look at the boy beside him. Castiel wears a black t-shirt and dark skinny jeans (which absolutely do not show off his toned figure). Dean notes the swirling tattoos that spiral up the boy’s arm, curving until they disappear beneath the shirt, only to reappear in fragments at Castiel’s collarbone. He has sex hair, no getting around it, which is only further accentuated by his stunning jawline. Dean notes the numerous studs (and a gauge or two) that dot Castiel’s ears as well as the lone silver ring on his right hand. Dean mentally tells himself to focus and keeps his gaze firmly fixed on the board for the last half of the lesson. And so he doesn’t notice Castiel Novak staring at him.

 

The day is over after history, but Castiel isn’t about to forget Dean Winchester. He’d never really talked to the kid before but today, he saw Dean’s emerald green eyes. The dotting of freckles across his nose you could only see if you got up close. During history, he’d noticed Dean’s truly stunning cheekbones. His adorable habit of twirling his pen between his fingers when he wasn’t taking notes. Yes, Castiel wants to get know Dean Winchester, so he sidles up to Dean’s desk as Dean stuff his notes into his book bag.

“Feeling better?” Dean looks up cautiously.

“Much, thanks.” Dean notes that Castiel is wearing electric blue winged eyeliner. It brings out his already stunning eyes, Dean thinks. He blushes at the thought and returns to determinedly packing his things. Castiel sees the flush across Dean’s cheeks and rubs the back of his neck nervously. Dean just **has** to look even more adorable when he does that, Cas thinks.

“You know Dean, I could use a little help on the essay assignment,” Dean frowns slightly. “And I also want to check your side.” Dean’s frown melts into a warm smile “Could we maybe hang out after school yeah?” Dean readjusts his glasses.

“Let’s go to my place,” Dean says, “Sammy said he would be going out with a friend.” Dean grins, then adds as an after thought “Also I have baby today.”

“Baby?” Castiel asks, his head cocked to one side. Dean smiles at the dark haired boy.

“Come on.” Dean says with a smile.

 

The impala’s pristine paint job shines in the sunlight as Dean and Cas stroll the parking lot. Dean proudly pats the hood before getting in the car.

“This is your car?” Castiel asks, disbelief evident in his voice.

“It was my dad’s,” Dean said “But he gave it to me, so I suppose it is my car.” Castiel slides into the bench seat next to Dean.

“Wicked.”

 

The Winchesters live a good 20 minutes away from school so Dean puts on some music part way through the drive.

“Dude you use cassette tapes?” Castiel asks incredulously.

“Classics should stay classic Cas.” Dean says with a smile. He puts on tape marked “AC/DC” and first chords to **Back in Black** start. Before he knows it, Dean is drumming on the steering wheel and singing along. “And yes I’m baaack, baaack, yes I’m back in black, **I’m back in blaack yeah.** ” Castiel laughs aloud as Dean imitates the guitar solo.

“This is completely ridiculous you know.” Castiel says.

“What?”

“You! With your button up polo shirt and your glasses driving a friggin impala and jamming to AC/DC.” Dean ducks his head sheepishly.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No actually, it’s kind of… adorable.” Dean blushes slightly, but continues the song, proceeding to belt the next verse. Castiel watches and nods along appreciatively, wondering if he is already too far gone on this boy.

 

When the pair reaches the house the door is already wide open.

“That’s odd,” Dean says as he parks the impala out front. “Son of bitch, did Sammy forget to lock up again?” Cas unsuccessfully tries to stifle a snort. “Hey you were not there for what happened last time asshole.” Damn you’re cute when you swear, Cas thinks, but he keeps his fat mouth shut and exits the car in silence. As they reach the door they hear some crashing and banging from inside the house. Dean and Cas linger in the doorway, unsure of how to proceed.

“Come **on** Gabe, we have to go!” Dean hears his brother call from in the house. Gabe? No way, Dean thinks, Gabe would never be hanging out with Sammy. Of course he is proved wrong when Sam and Gabriel Novak come bolting down the hallway and come crashing right into Dean and Cas.

“Easy there tiger,” Dean says to a startled Sam “No need to be leaving in such a hurry.” Castiel merely stares at Gabe in disbelief.

“This is your new boyfriend?” Cas asks incredulously. Dean jaw drops and Sam’s face turns a deep ruby red. Gabriel simply smirks and says

“Why don’t you and your new boy toy suss it out?” As the pair leaves, Gabriel puts a reassuring arm around Sam’s waist and Sam relaxes visibly at Gabe’s touch. Cas looks on bemusedly while Dean’s mouth still hangs in a comical o.

“So let me get this straight,” Dean says after a moment “Your brother is dating my brother.”

“That appears to be correct.”

“Your brothers a friggin senior Cas!”

“And?”

“Sammy’s a friggin freshman!”

“A tall freshman, wouldn’t you say?” Dean gives Cas a hard look.

“So you’re okay with this?” Cas thinks for a minute, then answers.

“I guess I am. Gabe’s been inconsolable after Kali broke up with him. I’m just glad to see him happy again.” Dean nods his halfhearted consent. “Gabe wants to make Sam happy Dean. Don’t you worry.” Dean gives Cas a weak smile and Cas grins back at him, seeing the sparkle of relief in Dean’s candy apple eyes.

When they get into the house Dean unceremoniously dumps his bag on the dining room table and Cas follows suit (albeit a little more gently).

“Do you want to the start the essay now?” Dean asks quietly “Or maybe-”

“Before anything else I want to check your injuries.” Cas says firmly. Dean blushes slightly at the resoluteness of his words.

“Whatever you say Cas.” Dean mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. Cas motions for Dean to sit on the dining room table and Dean complies. Cas suddenly realizes what Dean has to do next and his cheeks flare up. “What is it?” Cas swallows hard.

“I need you to take your shirt off. So I can look at the bruising properly.” And because I’ve been dreaming of your collarbones for the last hour, the little voice in Castiel’s whispers. Dean freezes for a second then wordlessly slides the polo shirt over his head. Immediately Cas can see the large purpling colossus across Dean’s side.

“Son of a bitch.” They say in unison.

“Do you have any ice?” Cas asks urgently.

“Top shelf of the freezer, kitchen is through the blue door.” Castiel wastes no time and returns promptly with a large bag of ice. He tenderly presses the pack to Dean’s side, changing position every so often. Dean winces slightly when Cas readjusts the ice and Cas puts a tender hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry Dean, but it will keep the bruise from getting worse.”

“It’s okay Cas.” Dean says tiredly. He droops his head onto his shoulder, his cheek touching Cas’ hand. “Thank you.” Castiel grins, in spite of himself, and readjusts the ice once more.

After a sufficient icing session (probably much longer than needed, but it’s not like Dean and Cas were complaining), Dean does end up helping Cas with his. Castiel insisted it really wasn’t necessary but Dean was adamant.

“It’s the least I can do to thank you.” Dean says firmly “And I thought that was the reason you wanted to hang out in the first place.” It certainly wasn’t the only reason, Cas thinks, but he again keeps his mouth shut as Dean readjusts his glasses. Which is totally not sexy by the way.

“Of course.” Cas manages to choke out, absent-mindedly fiddling with one of his studs. And so they start Mr. Singer’s aggravating assignment.

“So what don’t you understand?” Dean asks, getting his history notes out of his bag. “The assignment is pretty clear. Name one invention that accelerated globalization and explain it.”

“I don’t know what I could write about Dean. I can’t even choose a topic, let alone write five paragraphs on it. I only barely understand what globalization is!” Cas throws his hands up in frustration and Dean gives him a sympathetic smile.

“You just have to look at it piece by piece. What is globalization to you?”

“Sharing ideas and shit.”

“And what happens when you put a bunch of ideas together?” Castiel’s face lights up. He remembers this.

“You get a culture!” He exclaims proudly.

“And what is the ‘best’ way to share culture?” Dean asks. Cas smiles again.

“Wars and shit!”

“Exactly Cas, exactly. So you choose an important war invention like iron weapons or firearms and you’re set.”

“You’re a genius Dean.” Dean blushes at the compliment.

“Well not really I just-”

“Save it.” Cas says, “You are brilliant.” Dean just blushes harder.

“Well I-” whatever he is about to say is cut off by the sound of Castiel’s phone buzzing. Cas only spares a quick glance to the offending text.

“Heather wants me back home now.” Castiel says, “I’m really sorry I have to go Dean.”

“S’all right.” Dean mumbles, “Who’s Heather?” he asks, trying to make the question sound less accusatory than it is.

“Foster mom.” Castiel says over his shoulder as he grabs his bag. He runs to the doorway then stops, thinking for a minute. Deciding he doesn’t want the questions that getting a ride from Dean would warrant, he texts Heather saying to meet at the nearby Starbucks.

“You don’t need a ride?” Dean asks hesitantly. Castiel turns around to see Dean leaning against the doorframe behind him.

“Nah,” Castiel says, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his face. “She’ll meet me nearby.” Dean nods slowly. Castiel can sense something, off in Dean’s manner. Disappointment maybe? , he thinks. “But I’ll work on the essay as soon as I get home yeah?” Dean offers him a small smile. “Oh and Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“If globalization is all about sharing information, I thought I might give you this.” Cas pulls a pen out of his bag and hastily scribbles his number on the back of Dean’s hand. “Call me later yeah? I want to know how the pain is and I’ll tell you how I’m managing with the essay.” Dean stares at his hand in a mixture of shock and disbelief. He nods mutely, barely looking up from the blue numbers arcing across his skin. “Later Dean!” Cas calls as he races down the porch steps and into town. And as so this is how Sam finds his older brother, still staring at his hand in the front doorway, blushing, and with a ridiculous grin on his face, some time after Castiel has left.

 

It isn’t until the next morning that Dean calls. He had fallen asleep debating whether or not call Cas (despite the clear instruction) and he wakes up with his face smushed against his phone screen. Realizing he still has time before school he scrolls down to Cas’ contact (programmed in last night) and double taps on it. He still hesitates for a second, hovering his hand over the ‘call’ button, but ends up pressing it anyway. He just hopes Castiel hadn’t merely been messing with him. As it would turn out, Cas picks up almost instantly.

“Dean?” He asks groggily “Is that you?” Dean can’t deny the grin that breaks out on his face. He smiles and replies

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t call last night; I… got distracted.” By the thought you might not be real, Dean thinks.

“It’s okay,” Cas mumbles, half yawning as he says it “Last night was weird for me too. Heather found Gabriel’s old porn stache and there was a big ‘family meeting’ about it.” Dean snickers.

“Wait you’re being serious?”

“Completely.” Castiel pauses, then adds as an after thought “There was a big speech about how Gabe might be ‘corrupting a certain freshman’ with that kind of trash.”

“Damn straight!” Dean affirms. Castiel laughs, but then his tone turns a bit more serious.

“Dean, how are your bruises?”

“Still there. Still sore. But they haven’t gotten worse.”

“Until you get better, you’re not going anywhere alone, you hear? I don’t trust that douchebag to not attack you anymore.”

“But who’s gonna make sure that happens?” Castiel wants to make a sarcastic remark, then realizes Dean’s being completely serious.

“Some punk in your AP bio class.” Cas says, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Really?” Dean whispers.

“Of course. See you then.” Castiel hangs up just as Gabriel is beginning to throw a fit over something (probably the Sam controversy) at breakfast, but his spirits are not dampened. He’s Dean Winchester’s new personal bodyguard. Life is good.

 

“Hello Dean.” Cas says jovially when he sees him the hallway outside Ms. Milton’s room.

“Heya Cas.” Dean replies smilingly. “Anymore drama I should know about?”

“Nada,” Cas says smirking “Gabe is just smitten with Sam.” Dean pulls a face and Castiel laughs at his grotesque expression. When the bell rings they walk into the classroom to face a pop quiz. Science is one of the few subjects Castiel is good at and he races through the questions, scribbling in answers and checking boxes. He is the first person to turn his in and receives top marks. Even Dean is impressed.

“I never knew you were a secret nerd.” Dean says to Cas, gently nudging the other boy with his elbow.

“Its just Science. No confusing feelings or thoughts. Just facts.” Cas pauses and adds as an after thought “Unlike History for that matter.”

“I thought you said you had the essay down.”

“I’ve done research and I’ve got a crap ton of notes, but I don’t know how to string it together with ‘strong thesis sentences’ and shit.”

“You need more help Cas?” Dean asks teasingly.

“Maybe.” Cas says sheepishly.

“I find it hilarious you can school even me in AP bio and you can’t even write a five paragraph essay.”

“Oh stuff it Dean.” Cas says jokingly, shoving Dean’s shoulder lightly. They walk in silence for a moment. “I could really use your help thought Dean.”

“So you can pass history?”

“Well there is that, but the main reason may be hanging out with you.” Dean doesn’t know what to say that and stops in his tracks. “You know,” Cas continues “Cause you’re actually this super funny, AC/DC loving nerd who’s a cool guy.” Dean looks up at Cas with an expression of wonderment on his face. He blinks hard to regain composure.

“So you’re getting my help and enjoying my company, what’s in it for me?” Dean asks slyly.

“You get to hang out with me.” It’s a statement, but Castiel says it like a question. His cobalt eyes are wide like saucers and Dean can tell Cas genuinely wants Dean to say yes.

“Then Dean Winchester’s tutoring company is open for business.” Dean says with a smile. Cas breathes a sigh of relief and flashes a grin at Dean and the pair walk to French III together. And so the friendship agreement of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak begins, even though both of them hope for it to become much more.

 

It is a warm Friday night in October and, per usual, Dean is going over Cas’ place. Dean has just passed his first pre-calc test (with unimaginable amounts of tutoring and egging on from Cas) and they’re having a celebratory pizza dinner.

“I still can’t believe it.” Dean says as he walks into the Novak’s living room, dumping his bag next the couch.

“Well if it helps neither can I.” Dean throws a pillow at the dark haired boy.

“Is this the thanks I get for raising your sorry ass out of failure?”

“But of course.” Cas says with a smirk. That does it for Dean and he launches himself at Cas, sending the both of the crashing to the floor.

“You stop squirming and I’ll show you how to give a proper thank you.”

Cas rotates out of Dean’s grip and pins the smaller boy to the floor, straddling his waist.“But I thought you enjoyed my company Dean?”

More than I care to admit, Dean thinks. He then feels the pressure of Castiel’s firm legs on top of him. The warmth of Castiel’s breathe intermingling with his. The wrongness of the distance between their lips.

“Oh well, well what do we have here?” A voice asks from the doorway. Dean jerks out his reverie and he and Castiel hastily break apart. Gabriel snickers. “And you worry about me being indecent with **my boyfriend** when this is how you guys ‘hang out’.” Sam stays silent, but blushes appreciatively when Gabriel calls him “my boyfriend”.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Castiel retorts, instinctively stepping between Dean and Gabe.

“Just enjoy yourself Cassie.” Gabriel says “Me and Sam are gonna go catch a movie” And with that Gabriel Novak left the house, Dean and Cas ate pizza, and all was forgotten. Well….almost.

 

When Dean comes into his brother’s room later that night he grabs the nearest object (a dirty sock) and chucks it at Sammy’s head.

“What do you want Dean?” Sam groans. He flicks the sock off his cheek with a shudder of disgust. “And why are you throwing my dirty laundry at me?”

“What did Gabe mean when he was making comments at me and Cas earlier?” Sam gives him a classic bitch face.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m asking Sammy.” Sam lets loose a snort of laughter. “You sound like a friggin moose Sammy, spit it out.”

“Is your head that far up your ass?” Dean gives him a confused look “You and Cas. The lingering touches. The eye sex. The best-best friend status.” Dean suddenly chooses to focus on the floor. “Come on spill, have you got a thing for him or what?”

“Dammit Sammy maybe I do.” A ridiculous grin breaks across Sam’s face.

“I knew it! I called it day one, I called it I-”

“Oh shut up Sam.” Dean crosses his arms, trying to retreat into a shelter of manliness.

“You should just ask him out.”

“I don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

“Dude,” Sam says exasperatedly “ **I’m going out with his brother**. **I know he likes you.** ” Dean walks out with a huff. “Get on that Dean!” Sam calls “Even Cas won’t wait around forever.” Sam hears a muffled ‘son of a bitch’ and slamming of a door. “Bitch!”

“Jerk.” But little does either of them know, a similar conversation has just occurred in the Novak household. 

 

But as it turns out, Dean doesn’t wait long. It is mid November when the tents first arriving in town, signaling the start of autumn fest. Autumn fest, more commonly known as the fair, is a time for cotton candy, carnival games, and rides. And more importantly, it’s not uncommon for juniors and seniors to take dates there. Sam can’t stop talking about Gabriel taking him on Friday, but Dean only has one person on his mind. Cas. He can’t deny how much closer he and Cas have gotten since that day Alistair shoved him. Alistair hasn’t even dared to look in Dean’s direction with Cas around. He also can’t deny the way Cas makes his heart flutter with all those tattoos and piercings. Or the fact that kid’s eyes are frickin dreamy and he’s witty and opinionated and… Dean could go on and on about Cas. And so that fateful Tuesday morning, Dean decides to ask Cas to the fair. He shines his glasses an extra time and puts his game face on before taking Sam to school.

But when Dean finally finds Cas in the swirling masses of homeroom, there is already someone talking to Cas. It’s a ditsy brunette who keeps twirling her hair and playfully touching his arm. Dean tries to ignore the wave of jealousy that washes through him and acts natural, but subtly inches closer to hear their conversation.

“So that’s why I was wondering you might be interested.” Dean suddenly remembers the girl’s name. Daphne, Daphne the flirt, Dean thinks bitterly.

“In what again?” Castiel asks, blinking endearingly. Dean notices that Cas is wearing purple eyeliner today and no it is not immensely attractive at all.

“Going to the festival with me?” Dean freezes, clenching the handle of his bag.

“No thanks Daph.” Dean breathes a sigh of relief “I’ve already planned on asking someone.” Dean’s knuckles go white as his hand resumes it’s clenching and unclenching as a miffed Daphne walks off. Stupid Sammy getting my hopes up, Dean thinks as he takes his usual desk next to Cas’. Castiel is still brushing off the remnants of ‘Daph’ and Dean takes this moment to pounce. I should at least know whom my best friend likes, he reasons with himself, total platonic interest.

“Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Hello to you too Dean.” Cas snarks. “I’m not entirely sure who you mean though.”

“The girl you blew Daphne off for.” Dean says, gesturing at the wake of Justin Bieber perfume.

“Oh,” Cas says. His face goes a bit pink. “Actually it’s a guy.” It’s Dean’s turn to say ‘oh’.

“That’s cool,” Dean says, trying to be smooth “When you gonna ask him?”

“I honestly don’t know if I can.” Cas says mournfully. Must be some special guy who has Cas that hung up, Dean thinks ruefully.

“Why not?”

“Well cause he’s hot and brilliant and makes me laugh and I don’t want to fuck it up if he doesn’t want to be more than friends.” Dean feels his heart twinge, but tries to console Castiel.

“You should do it Cas. He shouldn’t be able to refuse you of all people.” Cas looks down at Dean with wide eyes.

“You really mean that?”

“Of course I do.” Dean says affirmatively.

“Okay then.” Cas says. He then takes a deep breath. “Dean Winchester, would you do me the honor of coming to the fair with me?” All of the blood in his blood flushes to Dean’s face.

“What?” he asks, thinking he had surely misheard Cas.

“I just asked you-”

“But I was going to ask you!” Dean exclaims exasperatedly. Now it is Cas who looks shocked. However, it only takes a moment for his features to shift into a cheeky grin.

“So is that a yes?”

“What do you think asshole?” Dean retorts, a grin creeping up his face. Castiel is seconds away from tackling Dean, but the bell promptly ushers them to their seats. But as the morning announcements are said, Cas feels something being pushed into hand underneath the desk. The note reads _Can I pick you up at 7:00 on Friday?_ in Dean’s immaculate print. Cas scrawls a quick reply on the pack of the paper. _Can’t wait._

 

Dean spends the rest of the week not fully believing he’s taking Cas, right up to the moment when he’s about to head over to the Novak’s. He checks the clock. 6:45 exactly. Excellent, he thinks. He gives himself a final once over before making his way to the impala. For the date, he wears his only pair of jeans (as opposed to his usual Khakis) and a green button down shirt (which his mother pulled out of the back of his closet). He turns on a Metallica song to calm his nerves on the drive over and only hopes Castiel will be waiting for him.

As it turns out, Dean arrives five minutes early, but Cas is already sitting on the porch steps. Apparently, Gabe and Sam have already gone as the creamy monstrosity gone so Dean pulls into the open driveway. He gets out of the car to open the door for Cas and has to pause for a second to take in the sight of his date.

Castiel is, in a word, stunning. He wears a pair of black skinny jeans that hug his waist and a cropped blue FOB t-shirt. He has stuck with only a few studs in each of his ears, but is wearing that lavender eyeliner that makes Dean drool a tiny bit.  

“Cas you look amazing.” Dean breathes as the dark haired boy approaches the passenger side of the car. Castiel blushes at the compliment. “So do you Dean.”

“Ah it’s nothing.” Dean says nonchalantly.

“No its not.” Cas says firmly “Your shirt really brings out your already dazzling eyes.”

“So my eyes are dazzling now?”

“Just drive the car Dean.” Dean grins at his petulant passenger and the impala speeds off into the night towards the fair ground.

The swarms have already arrived by the time Dean parks and the air is alive with spinning attractions and the buzzing of people. Even at the entrance, enormous crowds fill the walkways and Dean and Cas must plan a route through the masses.  Cas sets his eyes on a dart throwing game a few tents over.

“Lets go Dean.” When Dean doesn’t respond right away, Cas grabs his hand and pulls him through the crowd. Dean fails miserably at darts, and so does Cas, but neither of them thinks for a minute that they should unlink hands. And if, as they walk, Dean leans his head against slightly against Cas’ shoulder, Cas doesn’t complain. And if, they see Sam and Gabriel making kissy faces at them from behind the carousel, they pretend not to notice.

 

“Can we go Cas, please?” Dean asks excitedly, gesturing at the Ferris wheel. Its nothing special as far as Ferris wheels go, but Dean would never pass up a chance to relieve his childhood (or every autumn fest since).

“I don’t know Dean.” Cas says, “I’m not really keen on heights.” Dean gives him a shocked look.

“The big bad Castiel Novak scared of… heights?” Cas makes a bitch face to rival Sam’s, but doesn’t deny it.

“Please Cas! For me.” And of course Castiel can never refuse Dean anything, so up the Ferris wheel they go.

Things are going fine for Castiel until the Ferris wheel stops to let some passengers off. This is of course when Dean and Castiel’s bench is at the very top of the Ferris wheel and Cas soon finds his head swimming and the world swaying.

“We’ll only be here for another minute or so.” Dean says reassuringly. Castiel doesn’t respond, but simply squeezes Dean’s hand hard. Dean brings his other hand up to cup Castiel’s cheek. “I’m here Cas. Don’t look down. Just look at me.” Cas meets Dean’s gaze and gives him a weak smile, but Dean can still feel Cas shaking. And so, purely instinctively, Dean Winchester leans over and kisses Castiel tenderly on the mouth. Cas sits still for a moment, shell shocked, but quickly melts into the kiss. When Dean pulls away the Ferris Wheel is moving again. Both boys are blushing furiously, but Dean and Castiel’s hands remain firmly interlinked, even as they exit the ride and continue on to the rest of the carnival.

At some point during the night, Cas and Dean find themselves at a cotton candy stand. Being growing boys, the buy an extra-large to share and fall upon the blue sugar spun monstrosity with animalistic hunger. Soon only the paper stick a few stray wisps of sugar.

“You have sugar all around your lips!” Dean exclaims, laughing as he does.

“So do you do.” Cas retorts. He can’t help the snicker that betrays his snark.

“Allow me.” Dean says with mock graciousness. He takes a sticky finger and brings it up to Castiel’s (smokin) lips. He collects the cerulean strands around Cas’ mouth then licks his finger clean. Which does not turn Castiel on in the least. Not at all.

“No my good sir.” Cas says, “Allow me to clean your lips in the ‘proper’ fashion.” He then promptly grabs Dean’s shoulder and forces their mouths together. The kiss deepens and soon Dean is moaning as their tongues battle for dominance. It soon becomes clear that Castiel Novak can French kiss like nobodies business so Dean is more than happy to let Cas take the lead.

They make out until curfew, and then some before Dean finally drives Cas home. As Dean drives, Cas snuggles up against him on the bench seat and Dean smiles contentedly at the warmth against his side. He doesn’t even bother putting on some music. Cas’ deep breathing is music enough. When Dean reaches the Novak house, he opens the door for Cas like the true gentlemen he is, then walks Cas up to the white washed porch. For once, Dean is at a loss for words and he stands with Cas underneath the street light in a companionable silence.

“I had an excellent time tonight Dean. Thank you.” Castiel presses a tender kiss to Dean’s cheek and despite the fact they had just played tonsil tennis at the fair, Dean still blushes crimson.

“I had an amazing time too Cas.”

“Call me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” They stand there for another silent moment, just staring into each other’s eyes. The would have been quite content to stay there for several silent moments had Heather not opened an upstairs window and shouted

“Castiel Novak, you told me you cleaned this room before you left with Dean! As long as you live under my roof-”

“Can’t I say goodbye to my boyfriend first?” Cas calls back. He called me his boy friend, Dean thinks giddily, oh god I sound like Sammy. Cas turns back to face Dean

“Can see you over the weekend or do I have to wait till Monday to see you?” Dean blushes a bit more.

“I’ll see if I can convince the parental units.” Cas smiles wide.

“Awesome.” He gives Dean a quick peck on the cheek, then races into the house as Heather starts to yell again. And so Dean can do nothing but sigh contentedly as he drives the impala back home.

 

And so Dean and Castiel fell into a regular pattern of dating. Their “study sessions” began happening at movie theaters and parks and cafes and occasionally their respective houses. As a result, Sam and Gabe would join in every once and a while so this is how the Winchesters and the Novaks find themselves having a movie night one Saturday. They had just finished having a hearty meal of Chinese take out and, while Sam and Gabe selected another film, Dean and Cas were left to do the washing up.

“Typical Gabe,” Cas mutters as sudsy water pools at his elbows “Thinks he’s above any kind of work.” Dean nods in agreement and continues his task of drying the dishes after Castiel washes them. They wash in relative silence, just listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing and the sloshing of water. Dean takes this opportunity to do something he loves, studying Castiel closely. He watches the firm motions of Castiel’s hands as they scrub and his eyes are instantly drawn to the lines of black ink. Dean has always been (secretly) fascinated with Castiel’s tattoos but never said anything. But his boyfriend (boyfriend!) looks so hot in his sink sloshed t-shirt that Dean can’t help but ask

“Can I see them?”

“What?”

“Your tattoos.”

“My tats?”

“Yeah.” Dean takes a hand and gingerly traces a swirling that flame that loops around Castiel’s forearm. “I’ve always wanted to see them actually.” Dean’s voice doesn’t quaver, but (as usual) a glowing blush betrays him.

“Even right after we properly meet?” Cas asks.

“Especially after,” Dean replies, still tracing the tattoo with his fingers. Cas freezes for a second, then a cheeky grin emerges on his face. He leans down and whisper shouts.

“As much as I’d love to take my clothes of for you Dean Winchester, there are other people in the house.” There are various groaning and retching noises from the other room and Sam yells something about brain bleach.

“You ass!” Dean exclaims, splashing Castiel with a bowl full of soapy water.

“You wanna go?” Dean and Cas end up making such a big mess that Sam and Gab are forced to help, but some how the pair couldn’t care less. And if John and Mary are watching their sons (and their boyfriends) with bemused expression, then they clearly couldn’t care less either.

 

Dean Winchester, obviously, is not immune to the charms of Castiel and apparently neither are many members of the general public. Dean starts to notice it when people who never even acknowledged his existence before look his way when he and Castiel walk down the hallways hand in hand. Alistair has even been **pleasant** to him. It can be downright disturbing. Dean has had half a mind to talk to Cas about it, but Cas had been gone house sitting for friend of Heather’s. But Cas is back today and he and Dean are going for a coffee after school.

Dean has a cheek splitting grin on his face as Cas slides into the bench seat of the impala.

“You said you wanted to talk?” Castiel asks as he nuzzles Dean’s side.

“Nothing important babe.” Dean says, his good mood making him forget his concerns. “I’ll tell you over a coffee, yeah?” Castiel nods his agreement and Dean cranks up the Led Zeppelin. The impala speeds off to the nearest Peets and Dean thinks that life is very, very good.

When they reach the café it’s fairly busy and most of the tables are already taken.

“Can you go and find a seat and I’ll order for us?” Castiel asks. Dean smiles.

“Of course.”

“The usual babe?”

“You bet.” Dean finds two bar stools by the window and sits down in one, propping his feet up on the other. He waves to Cas and Cas gives him a quick smile. Just then Dean’s phone starts vibrating He pulls it out of his pocket.

_Bitch is calling_

“Dammit it Sammy,” Dean whispers as he hits decline “can’t I just enjoy some time with- woah woah woah woah woah.” As Cas orders the drinks, the barista is giggling and twirling her hair. Her gaze lingers far too long when she asks Castiel for his name. And then Cas says something funny and they both laugh, the barista dissolving into high-pitched titters. This can’t be happening, Dean thinks, not here, not now. Not ever. Then he sees the girl slide a Cas a white piece of paper with ten digits and he gets up, making to leave. His phone buzzes again and he squints down at the glowing screen, his eyes swimming with tears.

_Text Message from Bitch: Mom and dad’s flight. Taxi not coming. Important conference. Come home and drive them? Answer the phone dammit._

Dean leaps off the stool and heads out the door, walking at a brisk pace towards the impala.

_Calling Bitch_

“I’m on my way Sammy.”

“What about Cas?” Dean spares the coffee shop a quick glance before ducking into the impala.

“He’s busy anyways.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want my number?” the barista asks. Meg, Castiel reads from her nametag.

“I **am** gay.” He reaffirms “That guy over there is my boyfriend.” He says, gesturing over his shoulder. Meg’s face wrinkles in confusion.

“You mean the guy that just got up and left?” She asks. Castiel wouldn’t have believed her, but when he turns around Dean’s seat is empty and he hears the unmistakable sound of the impala driving away. Oh no, Castiel thinks, he must of seen, and thought, oh god…

“Dammit!” Castiel yells and he sprints out of the coffee shop.

Your loss Clarence.” Meg calls.

 

Of course by the time Castiel reaches the side walk the impala is long gone. Cas whips out his phone and dials.

_Calling Dean Winchester_

“You’ve reached the voicemail of Dean Winchester, please leave a message.” Castiel curses.

“Dean please pick up?” Beep.

“Dean, Meg was just flirting. I don’t like her.” Beep.

“Dean?” Beep. But of course Dean Winchester is driving his parents to the airport and doesn’t answer his phone. He doesn’t hear Castiel’s voicemails becoming more and more distraught and worried.

“Dean are you there?” Beep.

“Dean I need you.” Beep. Silence.

 

It isn’t until several hours later that Dean finally presses play. He didn’t take that long to get back home, but he was at first hesitant when he saw _6 new voicemails from Castiel._ Cas had just been messing with him, pure and simple. But 6 became 10. 10 became 15. And soon there are _25 new voicemails from Castiel_. Dean puts his phone on speaker and listens.

“Dean please pick up?” Beep.

“Dean I know what you’re thinking.” Beep.

“Dean I need you.” Beep. The last one breaks Dean’s heart.

“Dean. I’m coming to your house at 7:00. I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice. To know you’re okay. Call me if you don’t want me there. If you want me to go away I will.” Beep. Dean checks the time. 6:45.

_Call back._

_Calling Castiel Novak._

Cas picks up on the first ring.

“Dean are you okay?” Castiel asks urgently, his voice filled with concern.

“Why don’t you ask ‘Meg’ that question?” Dean spits.

“Dean-”

“No Cas, I’m tired of you getting flirted with by anything that moves. Sometimes I feel like you’ll leave me at any time and that scares me Cas, a lot. I just don’t think I can handle that all the time.” Dean suddenly thinks he can hear crying. Not from the other end of the line, from outside. Dean goes through the foyer and cautiously opens the front door. “Cas?” Castiel Novak is standing on the Winchester doorstep clutching his phone with white knuckles, his eyeliner smudged by tears.

“I’ll hang up now.” Cas whispers. He presses _end call_ and shoves his phone in his pocket and Dean mirrors his actions.

“Cas” Dean breathes.

“Dean?” Dean crosses over the threshold and wraps his arms securely around Castiel. Castiel squeezes his eyes shut and hugs back fiercely, scared that if he let go Dean will leave again. “Dean I’m so-”

“Lets just watch a movie Cas. Don’t think about anyone else. Just you and me. I’ll make popcorn.” Castiel nods gratefully, his chin dipping into Dean’s shoulder. Dean releases Cas, but keeps a firm arm around the other boy’s waist. He leads Castiel into the house and steers him towards the living room where Cas sinks into the couch gratefully. Dean goes to make popcorn, but notices there is already a fresh bowl on the coffee table. Next to it, a hastily scribbled note.

_Gabe said you might need this. Going over to the Novak’s. Be back later.  –Sam_

So that’s where he went earlier, Dean thinks. He looks back over to Cas and notices the other boy is still shaking a bit. He puts a reassuring hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I’ll just put in a LOTR movie and be right back. Okay?” Cas nods hesitantly. “I won’t go anywhere else.” Dean says teasingly. Cas offers a weak smile and Dean goes to put in T _he Fellowship of the Ring Disc 1._ Dean returns and takes a seat next to Cas as the music swells and Galadriel’s monologue starts. Cas relaxes a bit at Dean’s presence, but keeps glancing sideways at the other boy as if Dean might take off at any moment. Dean notices this and, once again, feels a stab of guilt in his chest. He inches closer to Cas until he can drape an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel melts under his touch and possessively burrows into his side, grabbing fistfuls of Dean’s shirt. Dean still feels tension in the other boy and wants to relax him, so he brings up his other hand so it rests over one of Castiel’s. Cas interlaces their fingers and lets out a contented sigh. And so they sit, breathing each other in, barely paying any attention to the film.

Even after the disc has ended and _to be continued in Part II_ has begun to flicker on the screen, Dean and Cas stay on the couch, still being. It is quiet for a while, but then Castiel begins to stir.

“Dean?” Cas whispers.

“What is it Cas?”

“Do you still want to see my tattoos?” Dean is a bit taken aback by the question but nods.

“Good,” Castiel breathes, “There’s a few I think you should see.” Cas untangles himself from Dean and slowly pulls his shirt over his head. Dean can’t help but let out a low whistle because **damn** does Cas look amazing with his sculpted body and his god like tats more like paintings across his skin. “See this one?” Castiel asks “It’s an eye of Horus, an Egyptian symbol of protection.” Dean stares in wonder. “This one is just a standard anti possession charm.” Cas says, pointing at a flaming pentagram just under his collarbone.

“Can I touch them?” Dean asks.

“Take off your glasses first.” Cas says, “You’ll heighten your sense of touch.” Touch. Dean suppresses a shiver as he takes of his glasses and sets them on the coffee table. He walks over to where Cas is standing and begins running his hands over the smooth planes of Castiel’s body. His fingers dance over the symbols and spirals and Castiel leans into the warmth of Dean’s touch. Dean circles around to see if Cas has any tattoos on his back and

“Wow.” Dean breathes. Castiel’s back is bare except for a large pair of wings on his shoulders blades. The intricately done black feathers extend nearly to his elbows and Dean surmises that these must be what he sees sticking out of any one of Cas’ numerous band t-shirts.

“Yep. These wings have a lot of meaning to me.” Cas pauses for a moment. “Do you remember our first date Dean?”

“How could I forget?”

“Remember how I told you I was scared of heights?”

“Yeah?”

“I lied.” Cas takes a deep breath, then continues, “I’m really scared of falling.” Dean gives Cas a confused look and Cas explains. “Its like if I’m high up, but I feel secure, I’m fine. It’s how I’m not afraid of flying, but Ferris wheels freak me out.” Dean nods slowly, as if half understanding. “I didn’t use to be a fear I had. But then people kept leaving me. My mom even left before I ever knew her. _I fell away from them_. And then I worked so hard to stay in my alcoholic dad’s good graces, but I still fell away from him too.” Castiel has started crying now, and struggles to continue. “So when Heather adopted me and Gabe, I asked her if I could get this tattoo. I thought that if I had wings, maybe I couldn’t fall.” Dean is heart broken by those words, feeling Cas’ pain as if it were his own. He moves so he’s facing Cas and Cas smiles gratefully at him. “It was the first tattoo I ever got.” Cas pauses to wipe away a stray tear before continuing. “You remember how badly I was freaking out when we got stopped at the top?" Cas asks.

“Like I’ll forget that anytime soon.” Dean says

“Well in that rickety swinging bench Dean, I felt like I was going to fall. And then you kissed me.” Dean blushes at the memory. “You made me feel safe and secure Dean. You made me feel like I was flying. That's how I feel whenever I'm with you, like I'm flying. So don't you ever think that I wouldn't want to be with you.”

“Cas.” Dean chokes out

“You give me real wings Dean. Freedom to be me. I don't care how many Megs or Morgans or Mollys there are that flirt with me because they won't be you Dean. No one will ever be as amazing as you.” Dean tenderly brings a hand up to cup Cas' cheek. He uses his thumb to brush away tears of angst and pain. But despite the tears, the faucets of Castiel's celestial eyes are glowing with a thousand different visions of love and Dean does his best to reciprocate. He presses his lips gently to Castiel's mumbling 'I love you' into the softness. The kiss is slow and sweet, their tongues and mouths moving gracefully in sync as they snog on the Winchester's couch. Cas presses back hard saying ‘I love you too’ back into Dean’s mouth. Cas brings his hands up so they are carding through Dean’s hair and Dean sighs into contentedly into his mouth. They would have been very comfortable staying like that for sometime had Dean's phone not starting ringing. With a groan Dean detaches himself from Cas and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“Dammit Sammy what do you want?”

“I might be staying over at Gabe's tonight… Is that okay?” Dean makes a frozen face of horror which Cas mirrors. Thanks for the mental images Sam, they think in unison.

“Okay Sam get Gabe on the phone.”

“What-”

“Just do it Sam!” There is some fumbling as the phone is being passed.

“You wanted to speak with me Deano?” Gabriel's chipper voice asks.

“You be careful with Sammy now.” Dean says sternly “He's my 15 year old baby brother, make sure you have protection.” Cas can hear the sound of Sam blustering on the other end.

“I could say the same of you and Cas.” Gabe retorts.

“Bite me.”

“I'll leave that to Cassie.” With that, Gabriel hangs up with a gleeful cackle. Dean throws his phone on the couch in disgust.

“Dean,” Cas asks tentatively.

“Yeah Cas?”

“Would you mind terribly if _I_ stayed the night?” And so this is how Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak fall asleep, curled around each other in Dean's bed, content with the world and themselves.  
  
~5 Years later~

Dean Winchester is grading papers when his boyfriend, Castiel Novak, traipses into their shared apartment. They had come to California when Sam started showing an interest in going to Stanford (the kid does have a passion for law but Gabe going there has more to do with it than anything else). Cas and Dean went on college tour on Sam's behalf and have stayed ever since. Now Dean is a TA for a theology class and Cas runs a tattoo shop just off campus. Dean could tell he had just come from work judging by the smell of disinfectant and vexing customers.

“Hey babe.” Cas says, tiredly pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead.

“Rough day at work?”

“A bit.” Cas admits “But I did get a new tattoo.” Dean feigns a groan of exasperation.

“Let's see it then.” Cas flips over his left hand to reveal a few words in flowing emerald script on the inside of his wrist. It reads 'fly free with me?'. Dean's breath hitches. Does that mean what I think it means, Dean wonders.

“What so you think?” Cas asks nervously

“I love it!” Dean exclaims. But that's not an answer, they think in unison.

Dean answers the next morning with a request for Cas.

“Hey babe,” Cas says as he brings Dean a fresh cup of coffee. He makes a surprised face when he sees Dean wearing one of his Panic! at the Disco shirts and a pair of jeans.

“Thanks Cas.” Cas makes no response, but instead wordlessly gestures at the outfit.

“Oh, I'm not going to class today.”

“Really?” Castiel asks, raising an eyebrow “You didn't tell me you had the day off.”

“Called in sick.” Dean says.

“Dean Winchester a ditcher.” Cas says incredulously “What has this world come to?”

“Well... I was hoping I could go to the shop with you today. To get a tattoo.” Castiel's eyes bulge comically.

“Okay who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“I just want a tat Cas, calm your panties.” Castiel looks Dean up for a minute, then throws his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, what tattoo do you want?”

“A pair of wings to match yours.” Castiel feels his heart stop.

“Why?” He asks, hoping it means what he thinks it means.

“So I can fly free with you. Till the end of time.”  
“Does this mean-”  
“Yes.”  
“Really!”  
“Yes!”

“Then come here you nerd.” Castiel leans in and brings his lips to Dean’s.

Their mouths mold together perfectly and the kiss is gentle and unhurried. After all, they have a whole lifetime together ahead if themselves.

           


End file.
